Fearless
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: A small one-shot that takes place within 'The Story of Us'. Pregnant Starfire during a battle.


**This totally came to me out of the blue. I thought that it might be humorous to have a...err...battle while Starfire was pregnant. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, dude…" Beast Boy stared at the pregnant woman, seemingly gone feral.<p>

Slade decided to drop by for a visit at the nearby Wayne Industries building, deciding to go fetch the newest product himself, though not without his Sladebots for backup. Well, that would have been good backup if Starfire hadn't taken them all out.

Said girl was currently crouched in front of Nightwing, hissing at Slade.

Raven glanced at her fiancé' s baffled face. "Tamaranean instinct. She is protecting the father of her child."

Slade stared impassively, one eyebrow raised behind his mask. "It seems your teammate has gone feral, Nightwing."

He glanced at her, and then back at Slade. His eyes narrowed behind the mask. "Why are you here?"

He began to walk toward Nightwing. "I ha-"

"Grr." Starfire's eyes lit up as she snapped at him as he came closer, hissing again.

His eyebrow rose again, not that the others could see.

Nightwing glanced down at her. "Starfire, calm down. I can handle this."

She seemed as though she didn't even hear him, her lit-up gaze focused on Slade. Her teeth were bared as her hands began to flicker against the ground.

Raven sighed. "Don't bother, Nightwing. As I said, it's instinct. She's not going to back down."

He let out a puff of air threw his noise, becoming agitated. "Starfire, stand down. That's an order."

Slade's eye held humor. "It seems you would like to fight, my dear." He moved swiftly, coming in for a punch.

She leapt up and turned to throw a starbolt at his back, which he narrowly missed. He took out his bo-staff and used it for leverage, swinging his legs around to force her down.

Instead of flying away, she went straight into the attack, nearly breaking his leg at the force. He jumped down and moved away, his bo-staff still in his hand.

Nightwing went for the attack, aiming a punch at Slade. He didn't expect Starfire to push him away before he got there, her back to him. He narrowed his eyes. "Starfire! Move!" Not only did he want to get a piece of Slade, he also wanted to protect his unborn child. Her going straight into his attacks was _not_ protecting it. She wasn't showing just yet, which was precisely why she was still allowed on missions, but after this he was going to make sure to call her off active duty.

Slade ran at her with his fist balled. He lunged for her, but she was too fast; finally putting that speed of energy thing to use. He turned around, trying to focus on her fast-paced movements. It was extremely difficult, even for him. He saw her lunged from the right, and he made sure to move that way with her, knowing better than to move into the attack. At her speed, it would surely break something, no matter his fast-paced regeneration. Once she flew past, he somehow managed to grab her leg and knock her down to the floor.

"Star!" Nightwing jumped in, tackling Slade to the floor. Slade threw him off, preparing for combat, and he went at him again. He didn't even know why he bothered because, again, Starfire pushed him away. He breathed angrily. "Starfire, I'm not going to say this again! Stand. Down."

She simply hissed at Slade again. She stalked, seemingly waiting for him to make the first move. He faked a jump and she ran forward, moving into him with a starbolt.

He grabbed her and pushed her away by the chest. _Bad_ idea.

She stopped, standing completely still. Her wild eyes were focused on Slade. Everyone expected him to attack, but oddly he just stood there. Probably too cocky to realize the danger.

Nightwing was ready to pounce again, but one terrifying look from his wife and he stood down. Worst enemy or not, her wrath was not something to be messed with.

She was breathing heavily. "You pushed into my breasts. They have been very tender lately and I do _**not**_ approve."

Slade's eye widened as she flew at him, tackling him to the ground. He made to grab her arm and flip her, still semi-shocked at her earlier statement (though he'd never admit it).

She held on tight, ignoring his grip. Once she got them close enough to a wall, she threw him against it, the sound of bones breaking fill the room.

Slade simply 'oomph'ed, seemingly ignoring the broken bones. It didn't matter; they would heal quickly enough.

Except that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she wouldn't allow them the time to heal. She was avid to keep them fresh. She gripped onto his broken arm tightly, practically shattering the bones, and pinned him against the wall. She kept her teeth bared and her eyes bright.

He struggled to get out of her grip, ignoring the pain, but his attempts were futile. He glanced at Nightwing. "You should learn to tame your wife."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. Yep, he was definitely going to end up paying for that one, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be by his hands.

Starfire hissed dangerously. "Did you just advise my husband to _tame_ me?"

He stared at her impassively, but did not speak, trying to be subtle as he worked on escaping her clutches.

She began to growl. "First you threaten the father of my child, then you touch my breasts, and not you are telling him to **tame** me?"

His eye narrowed.

She gave a feral growl and threw him harshly to the floor, knocking him unconscious. She turned away from him and allowed her eyes to die down, a smile replacing the anger-filled face just seconds before. "I believe we are victorious!"

They all just stared at her. Nightwing scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Victorious."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Don't you love Starfire? I do :) **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
